It all comes back to you
by Jaymamamzing1
Summary: What if Will stayed in new York to fulfill his dreams of becoming a broadway star? And What would happen if years later he comes back to Lima, more in love with Emma than ever before? One thing would change his life forever. Multichap. Wemma Pairing
1. Chapter 1

It was five whole years of no communication with Emma. Broadway had been amazing, the first three years that is, then everything just went down slope. And I wasn't happy with the life I was living.

I needed Emma, and I can't believe it took me five years to realize just how miserable my life is without her.

So I go back to Lima. Where Emma is, well the last time I checked where she was.

It was strange, roaming around the city, the place I've called home for so long yet it feels strange to be driving around the city's streets. It was nearly summer.

I check into a hotel, I haven't finalized where I was supposed to stay. I just went here upon instinct. All for Emmma.

I didn't know how on earth I would find her. I decided to go to WMHS, if I'm lucky, she might be there, in the guidance office I've been to multiple times, to see her face and to seek for advice.

It was lunch time, I figured since the students were walking down the hallways. I approach one of the students who seemed friendly.

"Who's your guidance counselor? Ms. Pillsbury?" I ask. She looks at me.

"No, the guidance counselor is Mrs. Howell." wait what?

My eyes widen and I pray that it was just a coincidence. That Carl married some girl who eventually became the guidance counselor in Mckinley. I try to stay positive.

"Thank you." I whisper and she gives me a small smile and walks away.

I didn't want to go to the guidance office. The fear of Emma, my Emma being the "Mrs. Howell" the student was reffering to was too huge for me to handle. But curiosity got the best of me so I went.

I walked down the hallways, I remember when Emma and I used to talk about endless things. The glee club, everything. The hallway where I snuck kisses while students weren't around in our brief time of dating. Everything just came flooding back and I once again questioned myself. Why did it take me so long to realize that I couldn't live without Emma.

I am almost at the door of the office and I closed my eyes, praying, hoping, planning.

My heart sinks as I see Emma inside the office. She was fixing the pamphlets in the shelf next to her desk. I get a glimpse of the name plate and my heart just drops. "Emma Pillsbury-Howell" it had read. And I remember when I saw that sign almost seven years ago. And till now it still makes me as angry and sad at the same time.

I guess she sees me because there was a look of terror in her face. And that's when I realized how much I've missed her.

Seeing that I couldn't back out now I come nearer to the door and open it.

"Hi Emma." I say with a small wave. And I wanted to reach out to her and kiss her and tell her how much I love her but seeing the status she was in that was impossible.

"Will?" she almost whispers, questioning. It's like she didn't believe that I was there in front of her, or if she did she wasn't very excited to see me.

"You haven't changed." I tell her. And she really didn't, the years had done her well, she still looked as beautiful as I remember. She still wore those pencil skirts, she looked the same.

She clears her throat. "A lot has changed Will." her voice was stern and it felt like she didn't even know me. "It's been seven years, you've just been here for less than a minute, how are you supposed to know I haven't changed?" she was mad at me. Was she mad? Or Did she not want me here?

"I'm sorry Em." I say and I see her biting her lip. Silence.

"So you're a Howell now? I mean a Howell again?" I ask her. Giving a light chuckle to lighten the mood. Though it was obvious I hoped she would say no, it's all just a joke, a misunderstanding.

"Yes." you didn't think she would be that tight lipped.

"Oh. When? If you don't mind me asking."

"Three years ago." she answers taking a seat on the chair I've missed seeing her in. But gosh I wished the circumstances would change.

"Oh." _Why did you marry him. It could have been me Emma. It could have been me. _

I wanted to say more but that was all that came out of my mouth.

I sit down in front of her. I've been on that exact same chair before. But it was strange. I wanted to tell her I came back to Lima for her but I couldn't.

"How about you?" she asks.

"What about me?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"No Mrs Schuester?" she asks and I shook my head. "Girlfriend?" I shook my head once more. "Date?" I shook my head again.

"Wow, a lot has changed." she mutters but I just let it go. I didn't want to know the meaning behind that sentence.

"So, how's Carl?" I think she's confused that I had asked her that. I would never ever bring up a topic that includes Carl but there was nothing left to say.

"He's great. An amazing husband and he'll be an amazing father someday." she says. I get relieved, she doesn't have a child yet. I still have a chance. That is if she would still take me back.

"Great. You're a lot happier now then in your first marriage. I'm happy for you." I lie.

"You know Sometimes, I just want to forget Carl and I ever got an annulment. We could have worked it out before." I mentally cringe at what she had said. I keep quiet and I can see in her face that she grew concerned of me. Maybe she sensed that I got hurt on what she had said.

"I'm sorry, I guess you didn't want to revisit the past," she says. I didn't answer her. Silence, awkward silence.

"Why are you here Will?" you jump a little at the question.

You knew why you were back, but given the circumstances it would be best not to tell her.

"New York isn't the place for me." I answer her. It was the truth, new York isn't the place for me because she's here in Lima.

"What do you mean it's not the place for you? Your dream is in in New York, there is no Broadway in Lima." She says giving me a confused look

_Your here Emma, and my dream now is for you to leave Carl and come back to me._

"I've been here all my life. I've been there for what, five years?"

"But five years is a long period of time."

"Things change Emma. Lima is where I belong. When I was up on that stage three times a week, all I could think of was the kids-" _you " _and all that we have have been through to get on the stage I was in. And I realized that helping those kids perform and have the time of their lives, like I did when I was in that stage was my dream." _And you are part of that equation Emma. You're the main reason I came back._

She nods. Silence.

"Uhm I don't mean to sound rude but why are you here, in Mckinley?" all I could think was, did she not want to see me?

"To see you." it comes out without me thinking.

"Wow, I uhm- I didn't think you'd want to see me again after you left. I wasn't even sure if you remembered me two years after you left." she looks down. "You never contacted me anymore." her face falls and for a second you think she didn't want you to leave. For a second you think that maybe she loved you.

"Of course I would never forget you Emma. You're my best friend, and don't act like we didn't have a past. We went through so much together. I can't forget you that easily." She smiles.

"You want to have lunch? To catch up some more?"

"I-uhm I can't." my face falls and you figure she notices because she says:

"Dinner? You can come over."

I don't hesitate on her offer. This was going to be a great opportunity. "Yes! But I don't know where you live." I tell her.

She grabs a pen and a piece of paper and scribbles it down.

"So seven?" she asks handing me the paper.

"Seven." I agree,

I proceed to the door when I hear her say: "It was really nice catching up."

I turn around and smile at her. "Yeah Emma."_ just like the old days_

* * *

**Authors' note: Reviews are very much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

I jump in glee at thought of me and Emma having dinner together. I couldn't help the huge grin that was plastered in my face ever since I got out of her office.

Time alone. With her, with Emma.

* * *

I got to her house and it is huge.

That was when the joy drained out of my system.

I almost forgot, she's married. To Carl Howell. The Carl Howell. And it wasn't going to be a peaceful night alone with Emma. It was going to be with Carl too.

_She's married to Carl._

_She's married to Carl._

That sentence came running through my head. I wanted to turn back. I wasn't ready for this.

But I couldn't let Emma down. She might get mad at me. And maybe not even talk to me again. I can't have that in my conscience.

So I climb the steps to the front door and knocked. She comes out in an olive green sleeveless blouse and a skirt that fell above her knees. She looks stunning.

I do a victory dance in my head and I gave Emma the wine that I had brought from New York. Especially for her.

"Thank you Will." she pauses looking back. "Oh gosh, I'm being so rude, come in."

There was no Carl. He was not to be found in the living room.

She puts the wine in the middle of the dining table.

And to my surprise everything wasn't as clean as Emma would have liked it. I gasped and she turned to look at me weirdly.

I run to her and gather her into a hug .

"Emma! I can't believe I only noticed this now. Did you take therapy? Oh my gosh Em, you're getting better." The nickname sipped out of my mouth but I don't regret it.

She hugs me back and I feel her head on my chest.

"I've gotten a lot better." she pulls away. "But there are still a few things I like to keep in control."

I hug her again and I'm happy she doesn't resist.

"Emma, you didn't tell me Will was already here!" Carl says. Which causes me to pull away from Emma. He gives a chuckle afterwards.

"Will, long time no see." he says giving me a hand to shake. I take it and he gives me a manly hug.

"Yeah long time Carl." I try to say with the least hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Emmie, I missed you." He says proceeding to hug Emma.

Emma gives out a little giggle.

"I just saw you like ten minutes ago, how could you miss me." Emma asks smiling.

I'm sick of it. I'm sick of their sweetness towards each other. A huge part of me was so selfish and wishing that Emma had a bad marriage. So that somehow everything would be easier.

I still wouldn't give up though. I would still fight to get Emma back.

"I just want to be beside you every time I could be Em." Carl says. Emma rolls her eyes sweetly and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Will! Come, let's proceed to the dining table."

* * *

Some part of me wished I didn't accept Emma's request at coming.

We were sitting in their couch, drinking wine. Emma was next to Carl.

And I was jealous. So jealous. I don't mean to sound bad but I hate seeing Emma happy with him. Every time she smiles at him I feel like I failed, I feel like she really has left me for someone else.

"Tomorrow is your last day, right Em?" Carl asks Emma. And I want to punch him for using that nickname that I created.

"Yeah." she smiles at me. "So Will, are you permanently staying in Lima?"

I nod. Well that was my plan.

"I'm going to re apply to McKinley next school year." I answer.

"Oh." Carl says and his phone buzzes.

It's an alarm.

"Em, I have to go." and it was only then when I saw the suitcases beside the couch.

"Why too early? It's only a six hour drive." She whines.

"The earlier I get there, the earlier I get home. I'll see you in a few days Em." he pauses. "Will, it was great catching up."

I give him a smile. He's leaving, I'm getting my alone time with MY Em.

He leaves.

Emma and I sit in silence.

"I missed you Emma." that was one of the few honest things I've said today.

"I did too."

"You know sometimes I regret leaving here." _Cause if I didn't then maybe you wouldn't be with Carl._

"Everything wouldn't be this way if you didn't" she says.

"Like what things?"

"Me and Carl." She says shyly.

"Oh."

Silence.

I hate it, how we fall into this deafening silence all the time.

"I don't mean to intrude but how?" I say breaking the silence.

"How what?"

"Did you and Carl get back together."

She clears her throat. "It was four months after you left Will."

_I could barely think about anything but you Emma, and you fall for Carl?_

"I'm gonna be honest with you Will. I was heart broken when you left." she swallows. "After you told me you'd be there for me when you found out about my annulment, after you held my hand as the kids sang "Born This Way." I thought you still had feelings for me. And that we were only taking it slow. I thought we were trying to work us out." she wasn't crying. Why would she? She loves Carl and I'm sure she's happy I left.

"Em, why didn't you tell me." _I loved you too. I still do._

"There was no use Will. You were going to New York." she say. She bites her lip afterwards. "Anyway four months after you left I went to the dentist for my annual check-up, not expecting Carl to be my dentist."

"But you said he moved."

"Yeah he came back, I didn't know why either. but anyway at the end of the appointment I was sobbing into his shoulder. I missed you so much Will. You were my best friend. And when you were gone I didn't have that support system anymore. And I had my OCD and everything. And Carl was the least person I expected to help me. But he did."

"You could have called me."

"Will, if I called you, you would be on the soonest flight possible. And I didn't want to ruin your dream. Your a great man Will, and you deserved for your dream to come true."

I nod. She was right. I couldn't tell her that I would have left New York for her now. She loves Carl, and if she feels threatened that I would ruin what they have, who knows what would happen. She might stay away from me completely, and I couldn't have that.

"A few months later, I started to move on I realized that I have to focus what I have, not something I could never have." _Gosh Emma, I love you. You could have just tole me. You could be a Mrs. Schuester, not a Mrs. Howell._

"It was hard at first. But Carl just made everything better." _God Emma, why do you adore him so much._

"We didn't rush everything. He asked me out on a date six months after I cried my heart out to him. And he proposed a year after that. And twelve months later I was a Mrs. Howell, happier than I could have ever thought possible for someone like me."

"You don't regret going through everything?"

"Of course not, if we had rushed everything who knows what would be of our marriage."

"I don't wanna be rude but how did you love him again Emma? You got annulled." I prayed she wouldn't get mad at me.

"It was easy Will. When I decided that it wasn't mine or his fault that our first marriage didn't work out. It was my OCD."

_But that would never be an obstacle. We'd work it out together. Your OCD is part of you Emma, and I love that part of you, I love every part of you._

"It's getting late Emma. You have work tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I better be going now."

"I'll see you when I see you?"

"Emma, can I have your number?"

_I'm not going to make the same mistake again, I'm not gonna ruin them, but once Emma starts leaning back to me or if Carl does something stupid, which I hope he does, I won't have to think twice to take her back._

"Okay." she smiles and gives me her calling card.

We walk to the front door and I was surprised when she gave me a hug.

"You're still my best friend Will. I'm happy you're back." she says hugging me even tighter. And I almost slid a tear or two when she said the next sentence "I missed you a lot."

"You were never replaced as my best friend Em."

* * *

**You will forgive me about Emma drooling over Carl too much. Maybe not in the next chapter but sooner or later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this is mostly Emma and a little introduction to what's going to be on the next chapter.

As for the skipping of months and stuff, I had this all planned out and this is NOT because I'm sick of writing Carl x Emma.

So wemmites, I hope this chapter will give you hope for more wemma in this story.

* * *

**Two months later**

It's been two months since Will and I had reunited. And I was wrong to not want him here.

The past two months have been a huge struggle despite him coming back. Carl and I weren't divorced, YET. No one has filed it yet. But he doesn't come home anymore. I heard he moved to another town in Ohio, I'm just not really sure which. I don't see much of him except when he comes and gets some things he's left behind.

He's been cold ever since I became best friends with Will.

He grabbed my heart back. I started to trust him again.

Carl didn't like me spending time with him. He was always so mad that I went out to have dinner with Will sometimes. As friends, I tell him. He doesn't believe me. He thinks I'm falling for Will again.

I wasn't at that time.

Then he started being TOO protective. But I wanted to be close to Will.

_"God Emma, he just wants to get you away from me!" Carl shouts._

_"Will is my friend. And I've known him far longer than I've known you Carl. He wouldn't do that." I answer back._

_"I' sick of this Emma." he paces around the room before facing me again "Are you still in love with Will Schuester?"_

I remember that conversation like it was yesterday. That conversation changed everything.

Of course I didn't answer his question. Why would I?

But now that everything's clearer. Well not really but better situations than before, then I can now safely say that I love him.

Of course I couldn't say that aloud. I don't even know if he has feelings for me. _He doesn't have feelings for me. _

Well if he does then he's really bad at showing it.

So for now, I'll keep my dreams to myself.

The name plate in front of my office is changed once again. Though it's not legal, I don't feel like a married woman anymore. Carl doesn't come home, we don't talk, nothing.

Will knows all of these of course. Except that me being friends with him was the reason of me and Carl's uncoupling. If he found out about that I'm sure he'd stay away from me. But I couldn't have that. I didn't want that either.

"Emma!" I hear him call out. The kids were all in their last period classes.

"Hey Will." he gives me a smile.

"Shannon is inviting us to Rosalinda's." he tells me.

"Uhm- I think I'll pass. You know I'm not a drinker Will."

"Well yeah, I knew you wouldn't come but you might get mad if I didn't invite you." he shrugs.

"That was sweet of you Will." I smile.

"So how's everything going with Carl?"

"The same, he doesn't come home anymore but he hasn't filed the papers yet." I tell him.

"Why don't you do it? I know you don't want to be in this relationship anymore Emma! Why are you being such a coward?"

"What do you mean I'm being a coward? You've been in this exact same position Will, it's hard. Very very hard!" I shout back. Thank God the students were in their respective classes, this isn't a good example for the students.

"Well it's going to lead to that, sooner or later so why not now? You want the kids to call you Miss Pillsbury Em. That means you want to have a divorce with him."

"I do want to have a divorce with him."

"See you finally admitted it! You don't want to be with him anymore!"

"Just give me more time Will. It's not like I have a boyfriend or something." And as I said that line I thought of him. And how I wanted him to say _"Well I want to be your boyfriend."_

But he didn't.

"I-I need to go." I mumble. "See you tomorrow?"

"Y-Yeah."

* * *

**Very very very short... This is what I call filler chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies for the very very short chapter 3. I just needed to get it out.**

* * *

"Will! Did you get Emma to come with us?" Shannon asks me.

"No." I say. And I feel that Shannon sees that something's wrong.

"You get in a fight with Bambi?" Shannon asked. That was one of the nicknames she gained while I was away. Bambi really did remind me of Emma.

"You could say that." I run my fingers through my hair. "I was just giving her advice. Well tried giving her advice."

"Let me guess, about her divorce?" She asks. We've been talking about that a lot lately.

"I was telling her that if Carl didn't file the divorce yet then she should. But she was making reasons, again." I put my head in my hands.

"Well she's not in a relationship with someone else. Why should she rush? It takes a lot of money Will, and it's not that easy. You were in that situation too remember?"

I look at her in defeat.

"You want to ask her out don't you?" Shannon asks. And God she was right.

"I just don't want to rush things."

"That's why you want her to get divorced?" she chuckles.

"I guess," I rub the back of my neck.

"You kidding me? She's going to say yes to you even if she's still married Will. Everyone knows that." she says sincerely.

"If she wants to be with me then she should have filed the divorce right? We all know how it ended up when we dated while my and Terri's divorce wasn't finalized."

"You have a point Will." Shannon says. "That's why you should come to Rosalinda's with me tonight even if Emma's not there. Lighten up,"

"Yes I really need a break from everything. The students are getting harder to control." I answer.

"So tonight at eight. Have dinner, already, we don't want your stomach to hurt afterwards."

"I'll see you there Shannon." I smile.

* * *

I send a text to Emma. I couldn't have it in my conscience for her to get mad at me.

_Hey Em, about earlier today, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to come off that harsh or mean. I just wanted what was best for you, what would make you happy._

I waited, and waited, and waited. She didn't answer. So I let her be.

I had dinner and left for Rosalinda's, walking, it was near and I don't think I'd be in the condition to drive later on.

Shannon was already there a shot of tequila in front of her.

"Will! Come here!" She says drinking a shot in one gulp. "What do you want?"

"I'll have a Long island ice tea." I tell the bartender and he nods.

"They have a singing contest later on so don't get too drunk." Shannon says.

"I'm pretty good at keeping myself not drunk." I say. _That was a lie but Shannon would never let me get a drink if I told her the truth._

_God, what about Emma? Is she still mad at me?_

The bartender gives me my drink and Shannon goes to talk to some guy.

I was alone. So I drank, the Long Island was kicking in. I almost finished the tall glass in front of me.

Shannon seems to be here all the time so she knows a lot of people. I take a sip of my drink. _Wow this is good._

"Do you want a dish to go with that?" A waiter asks.

"No, I'm fine." I say. "Can I get another glass of this?" I ask him.

"Yeah of course."

He came back with the glass and put it in front of me.

"You alone here?" he asks. I'm glad he's talking to me, it's lonely and that's not fun.

"No my friend is here with me. She left me to talk to someone else."

"Shannon Beiste?" he asks and I look at him surprised.

"You know her?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows.

"Of course, she's a loyal customer." he answers.

"I was inviting a... friend over but she declined." I sigh sadly.

He laughs.

"You sure she's just a friend?" The guy laughs again. "You seem so down that she declined."

"We had a past." _Was I going to tell a stranger about my life? Why_ not?

He nods urging me to continue.

"So a good eleven years ago I was married to another girl named Terri." I pause. "Are you still interested?"

"Yeah, why not? This is better than waiting tables." he answers me.

"Yeah so Terri isn't the ideal wife. But we were together since high school so I didn't have the heart to leave her even if I knew that the marriage was falling apart. And that's just the beginning."

"Wait, wait, who's the friend, not so friend you were talking about?" The waiter asks.

"Okay her name is Emma, and that time she was the school's guidance counselor and I was the director of the glee club and the Spanish teacher." I pause, shifting in my seat.

"What's your name Sir?" he asks.

"Will." I say smiling.

"Well Sir Will, my name is Antonio."

"Okay Antonio, thank you for staying here with me and pretending to be interested in my story." I say and he laughs.

"I'm interested." he says nodding.

"Okay so anyway my ex-wife faked a pregnancy, and that was the last straw. In a few weeks she was out of the apartment we shared for five years. And I started dating Emma."

"Wait, it only took a few weeks for a divorce? I thought it took longer than that." he says confused.

"That's exactly it! Emma and I rushed the relationship, I wasn't officially divorced yet but the papers were being filed." I tel him taking a sip from my drink.

"Okay so, wow man one relationship after the other."

"Yeah I know, anyway things got complicated and Emma found out something that I didn't want her to."

"What did you do?!" he gasps.

"Let's just say I wasn't very faithful." I say shaking my head. He nodded. "Anyway Emma started dating her dentist but I didn't give up. I couldn't give up. I loved her, I still did."

"Tough situation to be in man." he says.

"So I tried to impress her and I thought she was leaning back to our relationship but then she got married to him over the weekend, in Vegas."

"Wait the guy didn't even propose?" he asks in shock.

"No and I was furious, but I didn't show her that of course. So anyway there was this substitute teacher who came in and let's say I thought I could have forgotten about Emma." I pause to take a sip on my drink. "But she got divorced while I was still in a relationship with that substitute. But later that week she dumped me saying that she knows that I still love Emma."

"That's harsh."

"Very, but anyway I didn't want to rush things, so we became friends and everything, we became good friends again." I nod. "But then a friend of mine by the name of April came to town-"

"Okay so wait what's the name of the guy Emma married?"

"Carl."

"How about the substitute teacher you dated?" he asks again.

"Holly."

He breathes deeply. "So Holly, Carl, April, Will and Emma. Okay I think I got it." He nods telling me to continue.

"And April asked me to come to New York, offering me a job to be on Broadway. And since it was my dream to be on Broadway I accepted the offer. I left Lima, still very in love with Emma."

"What the hell dude! You left the girl of your dreams here?" His eyes widen.

"She didn't seem to have feelings for me. And it's my dream we're talking about here." I clarify.

"Okay so what happens next?"

"I realized that I need Emma, five years later. And five years later I come to her office in the same school we were in years ago and I find out she's married to Carl." I say sighing.

"Carl? The guy she got divorced to?"

"Yeah that Carl but they've been very distant from each other ever since Emma started becoming my friend again."

"Wow that guy is the jealous type." he says laughing a bit.

"And here I am, sitting next to you, telling you about my life." I say nodding.

"Wow sir Will, you aren't planning to make a move on Miss Emma?" he asks curious.

"I wouldn't make a move! I don't even know if she has feelings for me." I furrow my brows and put my hand on my head.

"You'll never know if she has feelings for you unless you ask her or you make a move on her."

"She's not divorced yet." I tell him. "And Antonio, we had a fight this afternoon."

"About what?" he asks. "Well if it's okay for you to tell."

"She was being stubborn. I kept telling her to file the divorce already but she wouldn't. She says it's too complicated. And she didn't understand why I wanted her to get divorced. She was asking me for one valid reason and I have a reason but I don't know if I could handle telling her."

"Are you still in love with Emma?" he asks me.

"Yes. There I admit it, I'm still in love with her."

"Then why don't you tell her just that? That's a very good reason." he says nodding.

"But I couldn't just go ahead and tell her that." I tell him.

"Maybe you should be more confident Sir Will. I don't think Emma and her husband just drifted away, in my understanding she and her husband drifted away because you and Emma became really good friends. If she didn't have feelings for you, she'd stop being friends with you and continue to make her husband happy but she chose you Sir Will."

_He was right. God he was right._

"Th-thank you." I say smiling.

"Antonio! Antonio!" the manager calls out.

"It was nice meeting you Sir Will, and thank you for the trust."

"No, thank you for staying with me, you're advice really means a lot." I say smiling to him.

He smiles back and leaves.

_I can't believe a stranger just walked into my life and told me everything that I needed to hear._

At that I walk out of the bar, paying for my drink and not bothering to tell Shannon that I'm leaving. The singing contest was forgotten as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emma's POV**

I received Will's text message, but what bothered me was that he didn't send me another message after that one he sent. Oh god was he drunk? He's supposed to be going to Rosalinda's with Shannon...

It's eleven in the evening and I was lying awake in my bed. It was so unusual of Will, he usually calls when he knows I'm upset with him. Or just send me a message if he's really busy.

Oh god is he mad at me?

_Of course he is you idiot. _

My conscience couldn't handle it. I got up and I put on some clothes. Something decent but not too formal. I put on some jeans and a shirt. I never wore this in front of lots of people, but I'm comfortable with Will. He's my best friend. I should be comfortable with him.

I get inside my car and I drive to his place. "Pretending" was playing in the radio. I remember that song, that was the song Rachel and Finn sang for Nationals, when Will left for New York and never came back for five years. God, was I still attached to that memory. He's here now. I should be happy. I get there and I see Will sitting down in front of his front door and I was surprised he was there alone. Where is Shannon?

I park in the corner of his house and I furrow my brows as I see him there on his front porch his palm is on his chin, he was sitting on the floor. I came nearer and I guess he hasn't seen me cause he made no effort to look up nor stand. I came closer and I sat next to him.

"Will?" I say tilting my head so I'm looking him in the eyes. He seems to be startled by my voice and he snaps up.

"Oh Em." he says in a dreamy way. And I bit back a laugh thinking he would take it as an insult.

"Where's Shannon?" I ask him as he looks at me like he wanted me to come all along and God I wish he did.

"She's somewhere-" he is drunk, that explains everything. "uhm- probably singing to some bar." he gives me a lopsided smile.

"Why didn't you stay with her? I thought you went together..." I ask him lifting his chin up.

"You're so beautiful Em." he says dreamily and my eyes widen in shock. _Does he really think I'm beautiful, snap out of it! He's drunk, he must be getting his eyes all blurry._

"Will, you didn't answer my question." I tell him, my voice stern.

"It's boring there and if I didn't leave then I would have never gotten to see you Emma." he says.

"Let's get you inside. I'm sure you need to go to bed Will, you're drunk." I say lifting him up. He stands up and I'm thankful he can still walk, he's much bigger than me and I don't think I can carry him all the way up.

"I'm not drunk Em." We enter the house and I just giggle at what he had said, of course he would deny it. Who wouldn't? "I'll make you something to drink." he says smiling, attempting to go to the kitchen. "Tea or coffee?" he asks and I just look at him weirdly. "Oh I'm so weird, of course tea, I know you don't like coffee." he thinks he's walking to the kitchen but he was about to enter the bathroom, not trying to open the door.

"Oh God." I mutter under my breath and I run to block him from where he was headed to; the door.

"Emma, I wanna make you some teeea." he slurs the word. He's drunk alright.

"You're going inside the bathroom Will." I tell him and I giggle.

"Okay sorry, now I wanna make you some tea." he whines.

"No, you sit there in the couch." I hold his hand and I drag him to the couch. He sighs.

"If you want me to. You know I'd do anything for you Emma. I-" he says but doesn't continue the sentence.

I get him some water and I come back and hand it to him. "Drink up Will, this would help." I tell him and he drinks the whole glass.

"Come on big bud, let's get you to bed." I say making him stand. I lead him up the stairs and into his bedroom. "I have to go now Will. You think you can manage from here?" I ask pushing him to get in the bedroom.

_I'm not just getting inside that room alone, at night with him, it's his private space. I should give that to him._

I hear a thump even before I get to take one step. His head pops out of the door afterwards.

"I need you Em." he says, his voice was slurring. "I can't do it without you."

_What can't he do?_

"Will are you sure?" I ask him and he nods. I take a deep breath and I enter his bedroom, it was very Will, that was all I could say, I liked it nonetheless.

"Uhm can you get me clothes?" he asks and I see him sitting on the edge of his bed, trying to take off his shirt.

_So this is what being turned on feels like_.

_Focus Emma, that's not what you came here for._

I hand him a white shirt and pajamas.

"Can you undress yourself? I'm sure you can." I tell him, hoping he'd say yes. But he stares at his belt for a few seconds and he tries to take it off but he couldn't.

I gulp, I have to do this for him.

I come closer to him and he looks at me. I undo his belt and do the same for his jeans. He was in his boxers, just in his boxers. I gulp.

_Don't think of it, don't think of it, don't think of it._

"I think you can do the rest in your own. I have to go now Will." I say biting my lip. He looks at me longingly, his pajamas in hand.

"Stay, please?"

"Will..."

"Please Em, Jus say yes." I roll my eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying yes."

"Yussss my Em is stayin." He does this fist pump that fails because of the alcohol in his system.

_Wait what did he say? My Em? His Em? I'm his Em? _my heart flutters.

I turn back to give him the privacy to change. I could feel his presence behind me and gosh it's arousing, _how does he do this to me?_

"Ems can look." he says it like he was about to fall asleep. He wasn't wearing a shirt, it was pretty warm here, maybe that's why.

He gets on the bed on top of the covers. "You come here please?" he pleads with his eyes. The lights were still on and I proceed to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Em, sleep here tonight." he says.

"I-I don't have any clothes."

"Em," he whines again.

"Only until you fall asleep." I tell him, he can't disagree. I put my legs up the bed and he scoots to me and surprisingly, he puts his head on my lap. Sober Will would never be that bold, but I like this, it feels good to have him there, it felt... right.

I run my fingers through his hair and I convince myself that all best friends do this.

I was about to stand up and leave when I heard Will's voice.

"not sleeping yet Em." he shook his head "Can't leave yet." he says. I roll my eyes jokingly.

"Okay okay." I giggle, he does too.

"You're so beautiful Em. My Em is so beautiful." he says, his arms finding their way to my hips.

"Oh Will..." _Am I really?_

He sits up and he rests his back on the headboard, like how I was sitting.

"You're so beautiful." He says again two of his fingers lifting my chin up so I could look him in the eyes. He cups my cheek and his thumb grazes my cheek.

"Will, we can't-"

"We can." he says. He leans in and kisses me. I give in to him. I couldn't deny how much I wanted for this to happen.

"You're so beautiful Emma."

"Will..." He kisses me again.

"I love you Emma." he says and he leans in to kiss me again but I dodge it this time.

"Don't- don't say that Will. You're drunk, you-you don't know what you're thinking."

"I told you I'm not drunk."

* * *

**Will's POV**

I'm not drunk. I was just acting like I was drunk so that Emma would stay with me, so that I could innocently deliver my feelings to her. But I don't want to pretend anymore. I saw the hurt in her eyes when she tole me that I didn't know what I was thinking. She wanted me to tell her I love her when I'm sober.

She doesn't trust me when I'm drunk. I mean who would trust someone when they're drunk right?

"What do you mean you're not drunk? You can barely walk a straight line, you can't even undo your jeans Will." she tells me and I stand up. I walk around in straight lines.

"You want me to get the clothes I wore for work today?" I ask her and I grab the clothes from the hamper and I show them to her.

"See Em, I'm not drunk." I tell her walking to where she was sitting down, her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

"You-you lied to me." she says taken aback.

"You would have left." I tell her and she was still looking at me like I'm a bad person. "I love you Emma. I just, when I saw you there, I wanted to tell you how much I love you and I couldn't just say it." I tell her and I see her biting her lip.

"Wh-why?" she was calming down now.

"Because you might not love me too. What if you didn't love me and I told you while I was sober, our friendship would be ruined. I thought that if I told you when I was drunk that even if you don't love me back you'll just forgive my words and we'll still be good friends." It was my turn to bite my lip.

"What makes you think I love you now?" she says, her eyes were glistening.

"The fact that you're still here now means you love me." I tell her sitting down in front of her and taking her hands in mine. "I love you Emma."

"Will, we can't do this. Not now." She looks at me her lower lip quivering.

"So, so you don't love me?" _God this hurts, I should never have told her I'm not drunk._ A tear falls from my cheek.

She reaches her hand up and I know what she was going to do, she was going to wipe it away but I turn away. She looks at me, there was pain in here eyes and along that she looked worried, concerned of me.

"Will..." more tears cascaded my face

"You didn't answer my question Emma, do you love me?" I ask her again and she closes her eyes for a few seconds, there were tears coming out.

"I love you too." she said it. _God this feels so good._

"Then- then why can't we be together?" I asked her confused.

"I'm still married to Carl, Will." she says biting her lip. "I don't want you to be the other man." she says taking my hands in his. "I- you deserve so much more than that Will."

"Then file a divorce Emma. It's been years since we broke up and I still can't forget how much I love you." I give her hands a kiss. "I love you so much Em, so, so much." I plant a kiss in her lips.

"I will." she answers.

"You will?" I ask in glee.

"Yes Will, I'll do it, for you." she smiles.

I plant a kiss in her neck. She moans.

"Emma, you're turning me on." I place more kisses in her neck, she was giving in.

"Will, we can't-"

"One night Em, please." I beg her with my eyes.

"You know that can't happen, we'll see each other differently." she says, _Why won't she just give in?_

"Please Em, I know you want this as much as I do."_ I can see it in her eyes the moment she lay here next to me, I knew she wanted the same thing._

"One night, but you promise we won't become a couple until I get divorced? No kisses, no I love yous'? Just- just the friends we were before this?" Emma asks and I didn't want to say yes.

"But Emma-" I pause as she holds my hands. "What would happen if we don't have sex tonight?" I ask her and she takes a deep breath.

"The same thing, we can't be a couple even if, no kisses, no I love yous' just friends." She says.

"Oh so there's no difference..." I pause as I look at her. Taking everything in, I'm going to make love to Emma for the first time. "Just promise me I'll be your forever, promise me you'll never love anyone else but me. Promise me Emma."

"You're going to be my forever Will, we could have a family of our own, the two of us." she smiles planting a kiss on my lips.

"And a baby, someday."

"One step at a time Will."

"I'll wait forever and a day as long as your heart belongs to me." I tell her.

"It's been yours from the beginning." she bites her lip and she kisses me again.

"This has to go." I say removing her white top.

_God she's gorgeous_

* * *

**Emma's POV**

I catch my breath and I see Will staring at me.

"Will, I have to go." I tell him sitting on the edge of the bed as I find my bra, I put it on. I see the rest of my clothes scattered everywhere and I stand before Will in only my underwear.

"Stay the night Em, it's late." he says pulling me back to the bed.

"Will, I have to go." I try to break free from him but he's too strong. "Will, I really need to go, please?"

"But it's a Saturday tomorrow, no work Emma, you can stay home you don't have to go." he complains. _He can be reeeally stubborn some times._

"Will, you'll see me on Monday." I tell him. _It's true I will see him on Monday, but not like this, not as passionate as this._

"But when I see you on Monday, we're going to pretend like we forgot about today. And I don't want to forget Emma. I want to be with you. I want to live with you. I want you to be always by my side, as more than a friend." I can sense the anger in his voice.

_You can't give in Emma, you want to take this slow, you want to make things right._

"We have to wait for me to get divorced Will, we can't just push into this relationship even if I'm married!" I tell him. He seems to be taken aback and he lets go of me.

"Don't you think we already went fast tonight huh Em?"

"Oh so you didn't want this?" Tears were about to escape my eyes, _did he really regret this? _"Don't answer that, I have to go anyway." I say gathering my clothes and hastily putting it on. I see him standing up, he puts on some boxers.

I slam the door shut and seconds later I see him come out with only his red boxers on. I turn around and I was so mad at him. I run to him and I start hitting his chest as hard as I could, tears cascading my face.

"I can't believe you... you regret our first time together Will!" I say and I think that was the last straw for him. He held my arm to stop me from hitting him. I saw the tears in his own eyes.

"I don't regret anything Emma. I'm forever thanking you for giving me your everything." I couldn't stay mad at him, he was so sincere.

I calm down and soon my breathing was labored. "I have to go."

"Em, wait." he runs after me. "I know you want us to just be friends after this, and friends don't kiss each other. So here-" he plants a passionate kiss to my lips.

My heart sinks when he pulls away. "I hope you get divorced fast, I don't think I can handle just being friends with you after everything." he tells me and I wanted to say the same thing but that would just push us more into this.

"Yeah but we have to take it slow, I-I want us to last forever and I want to get to know every part of you Will, all your quirks or how you want your eggs done." I breath deeply. "But right now-"

"Now, I'll be your best friend, who you can count on no matter what happens. Who you can trust to protect you through anything. I'll be that man you could rely on Emma. Just don't love someone else." Will tells me and tears fall from my eyes.

"I love you." I tell him. A tear slid down his face.

"Oh my god Em, I've waited for five years to hear that from your lips. I love you so much." Will answers.

"I really do have to go now Will, I'm driving to my brother's house in another city in Ohio tomorrow." I tell him and he envelopes me in a hug.

"Take care Em. Send me a message when you get there, I want to know you're safe." _He's amazing._

"I will best friend." I tell him. I turn away heading for the door.

"Please don't call me best friend Em, I feel like I'm gay." he says. And I turn back giggling.

"Okay William. Goodbye" I tell him. He gives me a warm smile and I head out the door.

* * *

_There's a difference between saying goodbye and leaving, Goodbye is 'I'll see you again when I'm ready to hold your hand and when you're ready to hold mine. Leaving is 'I realized your hand isn't mine to hold, I'll never hold it again. And right now I'm saying goodbye to Will and I'm leaving Carl, cause I don't want to hold on to a lifeless marriage. I want to share the thing called marriage with Will, and that would only happen if I let go of the other one._

I didn't need any sleep, I couldn't sleep actually, so I went up on the internet and I looked for the ways on how to file a divorce. I'm going to file one on Monday, and I'll have to talk to Carl before that, and if he obliges it would be easier than if we have a child... Carl left the house to me so we have to figure that out too.

_ This feels so surreal, just twelve hours ago I was getting mad at Will for forcing me to make the first move and file the divorce and I don't know but I think I'm happy. If I get divorced me and Will could start a new. We could have a family. One I always dreamed of having._

* * *

_"This is the last for now. I love you Emma, I love you, I love you, I love you. And I'll be here no matter what. I know having a divorce is really hard, I've been there, you've been there too, but I'll be right by your side whether you like it or not. I'll always protect you. I can wait Em, just not too long, I'll dream about us every day... xx -Will"_

_He's too sweet._

_"Oh, I almost forgot, be safe tomorrow Emma, I love you." _

I look at the message again and decide against replying to the text. It's already five in the morning and it's a two hour drive to my brother's place, I'll have to leave at seven. I decide to take a cat nap but as I lay in bed, all I was doing was dreaming about Will.

* * *

**Good or not good? Review me please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emma's POV**

The weekend with my brother had been very fun, he was always there for me despite that time where he pushed me to the run off lagoon. I don't know if he's guilty and trying to make it up for me or if he's really that way. I don't hold grudge on him so I think he doesn't have to be that kind.

I was thankful that Will hasn't tried to contact me for the past few days. It kept my mind out of that... night. Well, kept my mind off of it during the day at least. I still dream about it, I remember the way he held onto me or kissed me, I remembered every single thing he told me, every word of endearment to him expressing how good I felt.

I didn't want to go to work and see him and pretend like nothing happened.

I told my brother about me filing a divorce from Carl. I know he's happy, he never really wanted me to marry Carl. He asked me why I changed my mind about it and of course I had to lie. I would never tell him about what happened last Friday. He'd have a bad first impression of Will and I didn't want that.

I get out of the car and I proceed to walk to my office. I bite my lip hoping I won't get to see Will today. All I told myself last night would go down slope if I see him this early in the morning.

Thankfully I got inside the school without him seeing me.

But I spoke too soon. There he was, I heard his voice greeting an English teacher, he was getting closer to me. "Hi Em." he gives me a lopsided smile and he winks.

_OH God._

"H-hi Will." I wave back still in daze. He looks at me weirdly and he smiles. He walks away; misery.

Breathe in, _Relax Emma, that's how friends greet each other. You're just friends, nothing more. _Breathe out.

I get inside my office and I start to fix my things, I have lots of appointments today, a lot more than I could handle but I'm glad that Lena, one of the students in Mckinley High, is coming on Will's free period. I still can't imagine myself talking to him one on one, his face just centimeters away from mine.

It's too tempting.

* * *

This is one of the worst days in the history of my worst days. First of all, everything the students told me reminded me of Will or the situation we were in. Mr. Martinez, the new principal, stacked me with paper work. And at lunch, Will looked like an angel and I just couldn't stop looking at him. I think he noticed it cause he looked weirdly at me while I was talking to Shannon. And lastly, Lena just canceled the appointment, saying she has practice for the synchronized swimming team, apparently, they're going to Nationals in a a week. And if Lena cancels, there's a huge possibility Will would come, and there's the fear that he won't come too.

Him coming would just send me over the edge. I've been handling this no relationship between us thing not so greatly. And if he doesn't come, that means he doesn't want to see me because he would feel awkward when I'm around, or maybe because I was trying to flirt with him at lunch time.

_Oh God, did his feelings for me change? _

Two minutes before Will's free period. _It's going to be okay Emma. You can do this. So what if he doesn't come? You'll have one whole period with yourself. And if he does come then why not? It's not like you're not friends. Stop overreacting._

I see the kids getting out of their classrooms, running to their locker or laughing with their friends, others going to their next period classes.

And then I see Will. He was walking towards my office. He has sun glasses on and I was confused on why so. But God those glasses made him even more sexy.

I bite my lip and look down at the paper work I was doing. I could already feel myself blush and he was fifty meters away from me. I look up and I see him smirk.

He's nearing the office and I pretend to be busy. He opens the door and greets me. My head snaps up, pretending like I'm shocked that he's here. He rolls his eyes.

"I know you saw me Emma." he says, his voice low.

"I did not." I bite my lip, looking down.

"Yes you did. And if I could see clearly, I saw you blush." he says sitting on the table. Another turn on.

"What?" I look at him, flustered. "Where?" I gasp and my eyes widen. _Oh God this is so embarrassing. _

He reaches out to touch my face and I'm glad the students were in their respective classrooms.

"Here." he caresses my cheek and lets out a soft moan. It was barely heard but enough for me to hear.

"Where else?" I ask._ Oh God, I was playing the game too.  
_

He slides his fingers down to my neck, caressing it gently. "There." he says, his voice low and seductive. "You're so soft Emma." he says, closing his eyes in pleasure.

"I-uhm, thank you." I say, I was blushing.

"I love yo-"

I close my eyes. He was going to say the three words.

"Will, we talked about this." I tell him. "You promised, I promised, we both promised." I close my eyes looking away from his face. I see his face contorting, he's mad. I wil myself to look back at him. "Will..."

"I love you." he says before I could object.

"Will, we can't. We promised and you agreed. You agreed to me Will." I tell him.

"I just- I just can't forget the way you said my name, or the way you clung to me." he closes his eyes as if remembering Friday night, or should I say Saturday morning. "You're so beautiful. I want to be with you again, with all of you." he looks at me with so much love and I look away to stop myself from getting tempted.

"Will, I think you have to go." I look down. "I need to do some paper work." I bite my lip.

"If you want me to leave just tell me, don't lie to me Emma. I know that those papers don't need to be with Joseph till next week. " he tells me and he sighs afterwards.

"Can you please leave?" I ask him. He shrugs and gets off the table, slowly walking away from me.

_God Emma. You hurt him._

"You're still my best friend Will." I tell him. _As if that would make everything better._

He turns back. "Are you doing this because your feelings for me have changed?" he asks me.

"Will I still-"_love you._

"You know what don't answer that. I don't want to make this day worst." he says cutting me off.

"Will, listen to me please." I tell him.

"I don't want to get more hurt than I already am." he tells me harshly.

I stand up and rush to him. I give him a soft kiss on the lips. "I hope that makes everything clearer." I say going back to the seat I was occupying minutes ago.

"Em..." he touches his lips, as if he doesn't believe what just happened. He approaches me again.

"We promised we'd wait right?" I tell him. He sighs.

"Just don't make me wait too long."

"I will file the divorce today." I finally tell him. His eyes turn happier. "If everything goes well I would be legally single again in a month." he smiles.

"I'll help you through this." he tells me.

The bell rings.

"Bye Em." he smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

_"Sometimes, good things fall apart so better things can come together." -Marilyn Monroe_

I smile as Will walks through my office to go to his car. He's going home, and I have to understand the fact that he's not going home to me, he's not going home to anyone.

Once again, I resist the urge for me to go and follow him to his house.


End file.
